How to Create a Lesson Plan on the Wiki
Introduction We want the Lesson Plan Database to be full of things that have worked well in Tokyo classrooms specifically, so if you have anything to add, please do so! We have created a template to fill out with information about your lesson, but you DO NOT have to use it. The most important thing about the Lesson Plan Database is that you share your ideas, regardless of format. If the template is too confusing or time consuming, PLEASE IGNORE IT completely! Example Lesson Plans Using the Template * Four Step Rapid Reading * Speaking Marathon * Team Reading For anyone else willing to use the Wiki template, please follow the steps below. Thank you for your contributions! Step 1. Open the Lesson Plan Template The first step in creating your lesson plan is to create a new page and open the Lesson Plan Template. You can do so using one of the following three options: *Use the Preload Dropdown Menu *Use the "Create a Lesson" Button *Copy-Paste the Template 'Option 1: Use the Preload Dropdown Menu' First, CLICK HERE to create a new page Then, click on the "Preload Template" dropdown menu on the right side of the screen and select "Lesson Plan". The template should then appear in the editing section. NOTE: The Preload Dropdown Menu may not work on certain browsers. We are aware of this limitation and are taking steps to correct it. 'Option 2: Use the "Create a Lesson" Button' NOTE!! The "Create a Lesson" Button will only work on supported browsers. Type in the title of your new lesson plan in the box below and click "Create a Lesson". Then, a new page should be created with the template open in the editing section. default=Lesson Name buttonlabel=Create a Lesson width=35 preload=Template:Lesson_Plan/preload bgcolor=#FFFFFF "Article NAME was not found" : If, after clicking the "Create a Lesson" button, you see this page: :You may be using an unsupported internet browser on an old school laptop (like many of us). :In that case, please click on the "Create article" link (see above). Then please use the Preload Dropdown Menu instead. 'Option 3: Copy-Paste the Template' If neither of the above options worked for you, please click here to create a new page then copy and paste all of the following code into your blank page: Description Write a short description of your lesson. What is the goal? What is the main type of activity? Materials * material 1 * material 2 * If you have any worksheets or PowerPoints, you can add them to this list using the "Photo" button on the right side of the screen ** You can upload PDF, DOCX, and PPTX files (under 10MB) Procedure # step 1 # step 2 # Be sure to include how long each step will take and if there are special roles for JET/JTE teachers Variations * variation 1 * variation 2 * For a challenge: (How can you modify this activity for more advanced students?) * For an easier time: (How can you modify this activity for beginning or struggling students?) Sources LinkTitle Step 2. Fill in the Template Editing the Infobox The Infobox is a vital part of the template which organizes your lesson plan in the Database based on topic and style. It may seem confusing at first, but 'If you are are using a supported browser AND have a Wikia account' :You should see the Infobox on the right side of the editing section. Double click on the Infobox to edit it. :# Write your Wikia username (if you have one) beside "username" and/or the name you would like to appear on the page beside "name". Leave these lines blank to submit anonymously. :# Upload a new photo or delete the existing place holder (Please use royalty free images as much as possible.) :# Rewrite the caption or delete it :# Explain how long your activity takes :# For the skills section, change the existing "0" to a "1" if your lesson plan falls into any of these categories. If you are unsure, leave it alone and the Info Committee can sort it for you. :# In the textbook section, write the name of your textbook. Info Committee will create the relevant links for the textbook afterwards. 'If you are using a supported browser and DO NOT have a Wikia account' :You will see three green puzzle piece icons (templates). In order to edit the Infobox, you will need to click "Source" at the top of the page (see below) and edit the code using the instructions below. 'If you are using an UNSUPPORTED browser' :You will have to use the code to edit the template. It is MUCH easier than it looks. This will walk you through the "LessonInfobox". NOTE: While you are working, highlight and type over the red notes (anything inside a "" symbol). :# On the line that says "username," write your Wikia username (if you have one). :# On the line that says "name," write the name you would like to appear on the page (if different from your username). Leave both of these lines blank to submit anonymously. :# On the line that says "image", highlight and delete the blue part that says ' ' . Now you can upload a new photo using the "Photo" button on the right side of the editing screen. (Please use royalty free images as much as possible.) If you don't want to use an image, just leave this blank. :# On the line that says "caption", highlight the red note and replace it with a caption for your image. :# On the line that says "Time", highlight the red note and replace it with how long your activity will be. :# For the skills section, change the "0" into a "1" if your lesson plan falls into any of these categories. If you are unsure, leave this alone and the Info Committee can sort it out for you. :# Finally, scroll down until you see "Write a short description of your lesson." Then simply follow the template using the steps below. Editing the Lesson Plan # Fill out the description section. Include the main goal and a brief introduction to the activity. # List materials required ## If you would like to upload a file, click the "Photo" button on the right side of the editing screen and upload your file. ## PDF, DOCX, and PPTX files are acceptable on the Wiki. # List your procedure. Include things such as how much time should be spent on each section and what the roles of JET/JTE teachers are. # Explain some variations on your activity. Have you tried it a slightly different way? Do you have any tips for rowdy classes? How can someone make your activity easier or more difficult to suit their students' levels? # Include links to any sources you may have used to create your activity. If you are uploading an activity from a JTE, please first ask permission! Step 3. Preview and Publish You can preview how your lesson plan will look on both Mobile and Desktop viewers. When you are satisfied with your work, click "Publish" to finish your lesson plan. Thank you so much for sharing! Without Using the Template To share your idea without using the template, click here to write on a blank page OR email your idea to tjetinfo@gmail.com Please include at least the following information: * The title of your lesson/activity * How many minutes your activity takes * The procedure / steps to carry out your activity * Any materials such as worksheets or necessary PPTs (You can upload them to the wiki using the "Photo" button OR email them to tjetinfo@gmail.com) See Also * Category:Lessons * Template:Lesson Plan * Advanced Lesson Plan Editing Category:Lessons